A KP Christmas: Happy Holidays with Snowman Hank
by Aero Tendo
Summary: A Christmas story based on my KP: All Grown Up series. I haven't decided yet if it'll represent what will possibly happen in the sequel to my story. Still, it is Christmas so ENJOY!


**A KS Christmas: Happy Holidays with Snowman Hank**

**AN**: This story is based on my KP – All Grown Up and its sequel. So if you haven't read either one, you might be just a _tad_ confused. Needless to say, I hope you all enjoy this story and remember what Christmas is all about.

_**(At the Possible home)**_

Mr. Possible says, "Are you ready?" to his wife who puts on some shades and says, "Ready!"

Jim and Tim grin and look at each other before they nod to each other, both pressing a single button that turns on every light outside the house with the illumination so bright that the space station orbiting the Earth is suddenly bathed in a very bright spotlight that nearly blinds the two awake astronauts who had been gazing down at Earth while wishing that they could be home for the holidays.

Mr. Possible says, "Good job boys, I dare say you've outdone yourself this year!"

Jim says, "Thank you, we wanted to…" Tim adds, "Make it so that it could be… " Jim says, "seen from outerspace easily!"

Mr. Possible says, "Well, I think you've certainly accomplished your goal. I just hope that none of the astronauts up on the space station get blinded by the light."

Jim and Tim suddenly get a worried look and rush off as they say in stereo, "Gotta go!"

Mrs. Possible giggles and says, "Some things never change do they hon?"

Mr. Possible chuckles as he wraps his arms around his wife by the waist and says, "Certainly not, and I wouldn't want it any other way."

Mrs. Possible smiles and tilts her head to lean against his shoulder before she says, "Yes, now all we need is the rest of the family to show up."

A woman walks up with blond hair and blue eyes as she says, "What's going on? I thought I saw Jim and Tim run towards the computer."

Mr. Possible smiles and says, "Oh Hi, the boys made it so the lights can be seen from space."

The woman nods, flopping the little Santa hat about a little that she wore on her head and says, "Yeah, so?"

Mr. Possible chuckles before he says, "I think they're making sure that we're not blinding any astronauts up there."

The woman blinks before she breaks into laughter and says, "Knowing them, they didn't think about that and are blinding some poor astronauts as we speak!" She turns as she says, "I better go check on my guy and see if he needs any help."

Mrs. Possible says, "I'm so pleased that Jim found Janine, she is such a sweetheart."

Mr. Possible nods and says, "Yes, I'm just sad for Tim since his wife couldn't make it. Still, I guess some things just are unavoidable."

Mrs. Possible nods and says, "I know but at least she promised to call later on."

Mr. Possible smiles and says, "There is that."

Mr. Possible turns his attention back out to the window and says, "Well, it looks like Kim remembered to bring shades for everyone."

Mrs. Possible smiles and says, "I reminded Kim about Jim and Tim's plans last night and she assured me that she had gone herself to buy the best shades money could buy."

Mr. Possible chuckles and says, "Good thing too, I wouldn't want all of them to run into the door blind. That wouldn't make for a good Christmas now would it?"

Mrs. Possible nods before she says, "I'm going to go meet them at the door." She slips out of her husband arm gently and walks over to the door where she opens it just as Kim is about to knock.

Mrs. Possible smiles and says, "Come on in, it is so good to see you Kimberly! You're looking good!" She hugs Kim tightly for a quick second before she is almost knocked back as the young kids rush through the open doorway.

Kim yells, "Connie! Ronnie! You two come back here right away and apologize for almost knocking your grandmother over, right away!"

Mrs. Possible waves her hand as she smiles, "Forget about it, no harm done."

Connie and Ronnie walk up and looks up at her before Connie says, "Sorry Grandma, I was just so excited to be here!"

Ronnie says, "Sorry Grandma, I was just trying to catch her."

Mrs. Possible smiles and says in a loving voice, "Apology accepted, now go on into the living room. Snowman Hank should be coming on in a little bit."

The two kids run towards the living room as they yell "Yay!!! Snowman Hank!"

From outside Ron says, "Hey, wait for me! I love watching Snowman Hank too!" He carrying Morgan in a baby carrier while Cindy was carrying Logan in the other one.

Ron steps into the house and gives her his infamous goofy smile before he says, "Is that you Mrs. Dr. P? I swear you're getting younger every time I see you!"

Mrs. Possible smiles and leans over to Kim as she says in a fake whisper, "He's a keeper this one…" with Kim grinning at Ron as she answers without even trying to whisper, "Yes, I know…" She then says, "Come on in Ron, I'll take the little tykes while you go in the kitchen and warm up to some hot coco before Snowman Hank comes on, ok?"

Ron smiles and says, "Boo-yah! Hot coco! Score!" He hands the baby over to Kim's mother before he heads to the kitchen with Connie and Ronnie having overheard about the hot coco and run after their father into the kitchen.

Cindy steps through and says, "Hi, it is so good to see you!" She reaches out with one arm and quickly hugs her Grandmother before she says, "Let me take Morgan off your hands and I'll put them in the spare room for you."

Mindy steps up quickly and takes Morgan before Cindy can do anything and says, "Uh-uh sis, you know the rule! No one takes them both at the same time! We'll do it together!"

Mindy smiles and quickly kisses her Grandmother on the cheek, "Hi Grandmother, it is so wonderful to be here!"

Mrs. Possible is still smiling as she says, "You two are welcome here anytime, so feel free to visit whenever you like."

Mindy smiles and nods before she starts walking with Cindy almost at the shoulder as Cindy says, "I can't believe you did that…!" before they get out of earshot for Mrs. Possible.

Jesse walks up and says, "Thank you for inviting me Mrs. Dr. Possible, I know I'm not family but I appreciate it nonetheless."

Mrs. Possible hugs Jesse before she says, "Nonsense! You are my granddaughter's best friend, you are as welcome to join in anytime!" She gives a sly smile as she looks at Kim and says, "Besides, we always had a certain blond boy over all the time and he was practically family to us…" She looks back at Jesse and says, "And as far as I'm concerned you are as welcome as any family member."

Jesse blushes and looks uncomfortable as he has a feeling that they were hinting at much more in his future since he knew that "Blond boy" ended up becoming Kim's husband. His eyes dart around looking for an escape, before he glances at the kitchen and says, "Um… I think I'm gonna… that is I'm going to go get some hot coco… yep, it sure was cold out there! Bye!"

Kim and Mrs. Possible watch him vanish quickly enough into the kitchen before they burst out laughing together!

Mrs. Possible shuts the door as she chuckles before she says, "I'm sorry Kim honey, but I just had to do that… He is just too easy to tease and it is obvious that your daughters love him early while I'm not quite sure he has made his mind up about them."

Kim smiles and says, "Don't worry about it Mom, I think he'll survive." Her smile turns into a sly grin before she says, "Is that why you let Ron over for Christmas? Because you knew he'd become family?"

Mrs. Possible giggles and says, "Guilty as charged, you two made such a cute couple even before you started dating and besides that I had a feeling…" She almost laughs at the shocked expression and the blush starting to creep in on Kim's face.

Kim says, "Mom! I can't believe you!" As she looks at her mother as she can't believe what she heard!

Mr. Possible says as he approaches, "Did I hear my two favorite ladies in the whole world laughing just now?"

Mrs. Possible says, "Oh, we were just enjoying a little joke honey. How's the weather looking out there?"

Mr. Possible shrugs and says, "It looks like it might snow, but with lights so bright I doubt it'll be snowing on our house anytime soon. I suspect the lights will act like lasers on any clouds that float over us."

Just then Cindy and Mindy return and Cindy says, "The Morgan and Logan are resting peacefully in the spare room, so as long as we don't make too much noise they should be asleep for the rest of the night."

Kim says, "Thank you both, I appreciate you two helping with the babies."

Mindy says energetically, "Not a problem! I'm just so happy and excited to be here! I love the storytelling time!"

A moment later Ron comes out with a chocolate moustache and a tray of hot coco in his hands. Connie and Ronnie were following him out with their own cups in their hand and they both had moustaches that matched their father's.

Ron says, "I brought out some hot coco for everyone to enjoy while we enjoy Snowman Hank!"

Kim couldn't help but giggle at the sight of all three of them matching like that which gets a puzzled look from Ron.

Connie says, "Snowman Hank! It's coming on!" and runs while trying not to spill her drink which she somehow manages to do. Ronnie chases after her but he's not as fortunate and a couple drops land on his shirt.

Mr. Possible smiles at Kim and says, "Lets go, I would hate to be late for Snowman Hank."

Kim giggles, as she knew that her father didn't care much for the cartoon but after Ron had worked so hard to get the cartoon back on the air, he couldn't exactly say no to watching it with his family, especially since Ron _was_ family now.

Mrs. Possible takes her husband's hand and says, "Isn't this wonderful honey? The whole family together for Christmas."

Mr. Possible looks at his wife and gently smiles as he squeezes her hand before he says, "Yes it is…" just before doorbell rings.

Kim looks puzzled before she goes over to the door and opens it to see Wade with his wife Clarise and their little one with them. She is surprised and says, "Wade! This is a surprise!"

Wade chuckles and says, "Your mother invited me over, I hope it is ok to be here."

Kim gives Wade a quick hug and then steps back, holding the door wider as she says, "Not at all! Please come on in Wade!"

Clarise flips up her shades and says, "It is good to see you Kim, you're looking very good. I can tell Ron is taking good care of you."

Kim smiles as she glances in the direction of the TV and says softly, "Yes, he does… and I love him so for it."

Kim then turns her attention back to Clarise and says, "You're looking good yourself! Come on in and join us for some hot coco as we watch the 6 Tasks of Snowman Hank on TV."

Clarise giggles and says, "I still can't believe what Ron went through to get that show back on the air."

Kim shakes her head as she says, "Don't remind me… I had to help him drum up support for his petition to get Snowman Hank on the air and when that didn't work…"

Clarise smiles softly and says, "I know, he went to the extremes by asking Drakken and Shego for their help."

Kim looks at Clarise and says, "I don't know what they did, but whatever it was, together they got the show back on by the time Christmas rolled around again."

Ron says, "Hey KS! I've got a seat just for you right here!" He is sitting on the ground in front of him, surrounded by the two twins and pats the ground in front of him.

Kim slowly grins at the adorable sight with Jesse sitting between Cindy and Mindy as well. She turns to Clarise and says, "Gotta go, Ron needs me." She winks and turns back to join Ron before the TV with Ron wrapping his arms round her as she sat in front of him.

Clarise turns to Wade and says, "Shall we join them?" The way she asks tells Wade that she is happy and he says, "Sure, but let me put up our baby ok?"

Clarise kisses Wade on the lips for a long moment before she says, "Ok… but hurry ok?"

Wade smile and nods before he goes to the spare room that everyone knew as the "Baby Room" which had been outfitted with cyber-technology to watch over them. After placing the baby in the crib even though his was still older than Kim's babies, his still needed the sleep.

As Wade returned, he saw such a wondrous sight. The whole Possible, Stoppable and now his family were all before a big screen TV where Kim and Ron Stoppable were surrounded by their family and friends where they could enjoy Snowman Hank's six tasks that would turn the villains in cartoon back into good guys.

Wade could remember a time when Ron had tried to play secret Santa by giving Kim the gift of being with her family, which had nearly disastrous when Ron almost got blown up in his attempt to stop Drakken.

Now they were sharing Christmas Eve together with that very villain's teenage son. He was almost there when there was a knock at the door.

Wade says, "I'll get it!" with Mrs. Possible saying, "Thank you Wade!"

Wade opens the door and before him was Sara who was Tim's wife. He blinks in surprise and says, "Sara! I thought you couldn't make it!" He couldn't believe as she steps forward to pull back her hood which sends some snow down onto the sidewalk behind her and reveals her brunette hair with light blue eyes.

Sara smiles as she brushes off some snow on her green coat and says, "And I never would have made it if three friends hadn't come by to give me a lift when all the planes were snowed in."

Wade is surprised as he says, "Who helped you?"

Just then a pair of green glowing flames appeared behind Sara, illuminating the people he had failed to notice in the snow that still continued to fall since the twins had turned off the outside lights until the space station was out danger from being blinded by their lights.

Wade says, "Shego! I mean Shelia! Is that you?"

Shelia moves her hands over to light up Drew and Jamie, who was Jesse's sister as she says, "I also brought the family."

Wade blinks in surprise before he says, "Weren't you going to have everyone over for your Christmas party?"

Drew says, "I know but when I heard that they were going to be watching Snowman Hank, I wanted to come!"

Jamie says, "And naturally I am here for the eggnog."

Ron shouts, "Hey Drewby! Come on and hurry up or you'll miss the first task of Snowman Hank!"

Drew's eyes go wide and he says, "No! Anything but that! Here I come!" before he rushes through the door to find a spot somewhere in the living room where he can watch the cartoon.

Shelia and Jamie walk in so Wade can shut the door where upon once it is shut he says, "Jamie! You're getting so tall! Soon you'll be taller than your mother!"

Jamie smiles shyly before she says, "Aw… I'm not that tall yet, but thanks Wade."

Wade chuckles and says, "You're welcome, and I think the eggnog will be after the cartoon so what do you say we all go and join everyone?"

Jamie walks ahead while Shego stops Wade and says, "Do you think they'll enjoy the gift?"

Wade barely tilts his head to the side before he realizes what she meant and then a slow smile comes on his face before he says, "Yeah, I think they will but you don't have to worry about Tim. Bringing his wife here was the biggest gift he could have asked for."

Shelia just smiles a little as she says, "Yeah, I kind of guessed that would be the case. So when I heard she was stranded and unable to get out here. I grabbed Drew and Jamie before flying out to pick her up. The weather wasn't going to ground us since we don't need a runway to take off."

Wade nods and says, "Hard to imagine a time when you were Kim's arch-foe, and now you're a godmother to her kids."

Shelia nods as she says, "Yeah, well if Drew hadn't tried another one of his hair-brained plots to get rid of them forcing me to start thinking about settling down and having a family myself one day, I probably would still be out there with him trying to take over the world."

Wade chuckles, "I hope that Drew realizes just how lucky he is to have you. If you two kept at it, at some point you two might have been defeated for good and not in a good way. After all, it was you who convinced Drew to give up his evil ways."

Shelia shakes her head a little at the memory, "That wasn't as hard as it seemed since he was bad at being evil. Plus he was getting pretty tired of being defeated by Kim at that point and seeing Kim and Ron married started him on the same track as me."

Wade chuckles, "Well, whatever the reasons I am just glad that you're here as a friend now and not an enemy."

Shelia looks at the living room where Jesse's face was lit up for a few moments by some scene in the cartoon with Cindy and Mindy right by his side before she smiles softly and says, "Yeah, me too." She was happy that her son had been able to find such good friends and she knew that like their mother, the friendship would last a lifetime as that seemed to be a Possible/Stoppable thing.

Shelia wasn't so old that she couldn't tell that there was some crushing going on between the trio, but what she didn't know for certain was if anything was going to come of it. After all, Kim took forever before deciding to make a move on her best friend but she could tell something was ready to break. The only questions in her mind were: who first? When? And what would happen? She truly didn't want any broken hearts but she had a feeling that there might be one by the end but she shakes herself mentally as she remembers that this was Christmas, not Valentine's Day.

Shelia says, "Now lets go before Drew knows I've missed too much and then he will need to tell me the WHOLE thing!" She rolls her eyes with emphasis, as she didn't really want to hear the all about a cartoon with the way Drew would tell it.

Wade laughs before he smiles and says, "Yeah, let's go. I'm sure my wife is missing me too."

So, together they join their respective friends and loved ones for a cartoon that touched everyone in the room in their hearts, whether they wanted to admit it or not. For there was nothing quite like a cartoon that could warm the hearts of adults and children alike while teaching important lessons.

So with joy and warmth, the hearts of all filled as they watched Snowman Hank complete his 6 tasks to turn bad guys to good and embrace your fellow man with happiness during the most special time of the year. Life-long friends, old arch-foes, loved ones and family all were bathed in the glow of the big screen TV along with the warmth and love they all shared for one another now, a feeling that would last in their hearts and minds for a lifetime.

The rest of the evening was filled with laughter, embarrassing stories, funny stories, kisses under the mistletoe followed by either lots more kissing or blushing, eggnog and a dinner filled with blessings in the heart from all around as they were just happy to be together on Christmas Eve.

* * *

**AN:** Would anyone like to hear about the rest of the Christmas evening after the Snowman Hank episode? You would find out who laughed, who told what stories, who kissed who and how… although if you've read my stories you probably have a pretty good idea based on the last paragraph alone. The only thing I won't do is the 6 tasks of Snowman Hank story since that is one part I can't imagine. If anyone wants that job, go for it! Happy Holidays and may whatever you celebrate, your day and New Year is a happy one for you all.  



End file.
